


A human child in Hell

by lozzielou



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A living child is sent to hell via ritual, An innocent child trapped in literal hell, Child in Peril, Cults, Ella doesn't understand why any of this has happened to her, Evil cultist get revenges on Ella's parents by kidnapping her, I don't know how this will turn out, Kidnapping, Little Girl - Freeform, Loss of Parent(s), My First Hazbin Hotel Fanfic, Nine year old, Other, Rituals, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzielou/pseuds/lozzielou
Summary: After being kidnapped by cultists, Nine year old Ella is sent to hell whilst still Alive during a ritual and is now trapped there. How will hell's residents react to a living human entering their realm, and will Ella manage to get back to her own world?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

It had all happened so fast, one minute married couple, Steve and Bianca with their young, Nine year old Daughter, Ella where sat in the front room, enjoying a nice, quiet evening in, the next minute, a group of people that appeared to be cultists entered the property and proceeded to take the small family hostage.

"We told you what would happen if you dared to defy us" the leader hissed, grabbing Steve by a fistful of his hair whilst Bianca and little Ella watched in pure terror "you shouldn't have left our group, now you're going to pay, by losing the most precious thing you have." An evil sneer spread across the lead cultists face before turning to the other three members, giving them a small nod before one of them proceeded to lift a terrified Ella from the couch and tossed the child over their shoulder.

"NO, NOT OUT DAUGHTER, DON'T TAKE OUR DAUGHTER" Bianca screamed, only to be struck on the back of the head by a blunt object before she fell lifelessly to the floor shortly before doing the same to Steve and Ella screamed in terror at the sight of her now, dead parents, only to receive a slap from her captor as he hissed at her to be quiet before asking the cult leader if it was time to leave.

"Of course, we've got what we came for" he chuckled, grabbing Ella's chin and forcing the child to look at him "such a shame really that your parents had to meet their end like this, but you're daddy shouldn't have defied us." After giving the signal for them to leave, Ella couldn't take her eyes of her parent's lifeless bodies as she was carried from the house and out into a woodland. The cultists walked further and further into the woods with little Ella still slung one of the cultists shoulders, her wrists tied together and many thoughts where going through the little girl's head, where were these people taking her, what where they going to do with her, where they going to kill her or perhaps try and force her into joining their cult, whatever they were planing, it didn't matter, her parents where dead and there was no way they were going to come and save her.

After what felt like hours, the cultists made it to what appeared to be some kind of cave and Ella's heartbeat grew faster as they carried her inside, she could see that there was very little light inside, the only source of light was from candles scattered throughout and at the centre was what appeared to be some kind of pool and Ella began to wonder if they were going to possibly sacrifice her by drowning her in that very pool.

"Okay, everyone gather around the pool and bring the child" the leader ordered, causing Ella to kick and scream "and please, shut her up." Ella's captor slapped her hard across the face before setting her on the ground in front of the leader who towered over the child, leering down at her. "W..what are you going to do to me?" the terrified child asked, this was the first time she spoke since she was taken from her home and the leader chuckled and explained that they were going to perform a ritual that sends a living Human to hell where they'll become trapped for all eternity and that she was the host.

"No, No, please, please no" Ella sobbed, only for the leader to hold a knife to her throat, threatening to cut it if she didn't cooperate before picking her up and gently setting her in the pool and the first thing Ella noticed was that, instead of the water being blue, it was in fact blood red and she couldn't see anything at the bottom, only darkness but she had a pretty good idea that it was deep as she couldn't feel anything at the bottom of her feet and before the little girl could process what was happening, the cultists gathered around the pool, holding hands and began chanting something in a language that Ella had never heard of before and not being the strongest of swimmers, the child struggled to keep her head afloat and before long, the cultists chant grew louder and louder and the room began to shake as a bright red light illuminated from the bottom of the pool causing Ella to look down as she saw what appeared to be a portal with a bright red light coming from it at the bottom and she could feel herself being pulled in by some kind of force as she went fully under and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the cultists gathering around the pool, watching her being sucked into the portal to hell.

"Well, our work here is done" the leader stated, watching as the Nine year old child they kidnapped float deeper and deeper to the bottom of the pool and into the portal before turning to his fellow cultists "we have succeeded with the ritual, we have succeeded in sending a living human to hell."

As she slowly returned to consciousness, the first thing Ella registered was that she was no longer sinking to the bottom and into a portal but instead lying on the ground and could see what appeared to be a reddish sky and what appeared to be a pentagram. With a small whimper, the little girl sat up to get a better look at her surroundings and saw that she was in what appeared to be a city of some sorts and it's residents, the first thing Ella noticed was that they didn't appear to be human in any way, they appeared to be...Demons.

"Hey, what the fuck is this?" a gruff voice spoke as the child was grabbed by the back of her shirt and lifted off her feet "there's a fucking human in hell." A shark like Demon held Ella up by her shirt as two other Demons, one that resembled an alligator and another that resembled a dinosaur moved closer to get a better look at the child.

"Looks like a human child" the alligator Demon hissed.

"What the fuck is a human child doing in hell, and more to the point, why are they still human, shouldn't they have turned into Demon when they came here?" the dinosaur demon inquired "unless, they were still alive when they came here." With a hiss, the shark Demon that held Ella by her shirt, pulled the terrified child up close to their face and demanded to know how she came to hell if she wasn't dead.

"K..kidnapped...cultist..r..ritual...p..portal...sucked in..." was all that she could say, the little girl was far too petrified to even form a full sentence and the shark Demon growled in annoyance before throwing the child against the wall which caused her to hit her head on impact which caused her to cry out in pain as the shark Demon crouched in front of her before wrapping his large hand around her neck giving the indication that he was going to choke her.

"You know, you don't make any sense you little brat" the shark Demon sneered as the other two Demons watched in amusement as his grip tightened around the child's' neck as she began to lose consciousnesses from hitting her head against the wall "But still no matter, you'll be disposed off very soon." Little Ella braced herself as the shark Demon's grip on her neck got tighter, but within a matter of seconds, she felt him being pulled off her, followed by the screams of the three Demons that had found her and that went on for a good few minutes before everything became silent, the only sound Little Ella could hear now was what sounded like static from an old Radio, and that was the last thing she heard before finally losing consciousnesses.


	2. Chapter 2

After disposing of the three Demons that were about to kill the little human that he had seen appear into hell, Alastor, The Radio Demon, one of the most feared and powerful beings ever to reside in hell crouched down to get a better look at the small human who had passed out only mere seconds ago and the first thing he noticed was that the human was just a child, a little girl to be exact, no older than Nine, Maybe Ten years old at the most.

"Hmmm, how did a little thing like yourself end up in a place like this?" he implied, his voice sounding like that of an old radio "you look to innocent to even have ended up in this place, maybe I should take you to the Hotel, see if Charlie can figure out how you ended up here and why you're still human and not turned into a Demon like all the other souls that enter here." Tucking his microphone staff under his arm, Alastor carefully lifted the child from the floor and began making his way through the streets of hell and he could hear whispers and murmurs from the other Demons over the fact that he was carrying a human child but knowing that he wasn't one to be messed with, they dared not question him about him but one particular Demon that resembled that of a pitbull thought that it would be a good idea to approach The Radio Demon and demand to know where the child had come from.

"Where in hell did that little brat come from?" the Pitbull Demon demanded "where you going with them?"

"Well my dear fellow that's really none of your concern" Alastor chuckled before the pupils of his eyes turned into radio dials and his voice became distorted "nOw I sUgGeSt YoU dOn'T QuEsTiOn mE aNy FuRtHeR oN tHe MaTter." The PitBull Demon immediately scarpered and with a satisfied hum, Alastor adjusted his hold on the child before continuing on his way to the Hazbin Hotel and shortly before arriving, the little girl began to show signs of coming round but still remained in an unconscious state.

The rest of the walk back to the hotel remained without hassle, none of the other Demons had dared to foolishly question him about the child he was carrying and once he arrived back, the first person he was greeted by was the princess of hell, Charlie.

"How was your walk?" she asked.

"Oh it was quite splendid my dear, and I happened to come across something quite interesting on my walk" Alastor replied before showing the Charlie the human child he was carrying.

"Is that...a human?" charlie questioned before an excited expression appeared on her face "oh my god, this is so amazing, I've always wanted to meet a human, but" her expression turned from excited to confused "how did a human end up in hell, surely she couldn't have died otherwise she would have become a Demon like every other person that enters hell after they die." Alastor was about to inquire that maybe they should ask the child how she ended up here when she wakes up, only to be cut off by a Moth like Demon girl shoving a spear right in his face.

"What the hell have you done to them you god damn son of a bitch?" the Moth Demon growled, noting that the child was in an unconscious state "I swear to go if you've hurt them then I'll..." Alastor chuckled, cutting her off as he calmly pushed the spear she pointed at him away from him "what's so funny?"

"My dear, I may be one of the most powerful and feared beings ever to reside in this realm, but I would never dare hurt a child" he replied "besides, the little darling was already unconscious when I found her, some other Demons were about to.. let's say...dispose of the child, so I disposed of them and decided to bring the child here as I'm curious to find out exactly how she ended up here if they're still alive." Suddenly, the little girl began to groan and Charlie told Alastor to set her down on the couch in the lobby which he did and as soon as he placed her on it, the child's eyes began to slowly flutter open.

Her vision was blurry at first but the little girl could just make out four figures next to her and once it became clear, she noticed that they also appeared to be Demons and she let out a small, terrified sob.

"P..Please don't hurt me" the child whimpered, only for the girl Demon with the long blonde hair and red jacket to put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that no one was going to hurt her here.

"Pfft, what a crybaby and what the hell are we supposed to do with a kid" a gruff voice spoke as another Demon walked up to the group and the first thing the girl noted was that they resembled that of a cat.

"Well what do ya expect" the Demon that resembled that of a tall spider replied "she's a little kid in a strange place, I'm pretty sure I'd react the same if I was in her position you dense Mother fucker!" the Moth Demon quickly covered the child's ears whilst Charlie gave the spider Demon an annoyed look which he took note of "what?"

"Could you try and not use inappropriate language Angel, we have a child present" Charlie stated before turning to the Moth Demon who still had her hands over the little girl's ears "umm Vaggie, you can take your hands of her ears now." The Moth Demon, Vaggie replied with an "oh" before removing her hands away from the child's ears as Charlie sat at the end of the couch.

"I know you might not know what's happening right now but I can assure you that no harm is going come to you here" she reassured the little girl who was still crying softly "now, how about you tell us who you are and tell us how you ended up here."

"E..Ella" the little girl replied in a soft voice "my names Ella and I was taken away from my Mommy and Daddy by men in robes, they took me to a cave and put me in a red pool, then they began chanting something in a weird language and I was pulled under by some portal thing and the next thing I know, I'm in this place." Charlie nodded and told Ella she was going to speak to the others before getting up and heading over to the others.

"I think I know what's happened here" she implied "I don't think she came to hell because she died, I think she was transported here by a ritual, someone stole this child from her family and sent her here whilst she was still alive. I knew this day would come one day." Vaggie and Angel looked at Charlie with confused expressions what was she talking about, did she know that the girl or any human at some point would enter Hell.

"What in blazes are you talking about?" Angel questioned "you knew the kid was going to come here didn't you?" Charlie shook her head before pointing out that there was a prophecy that a living human would enter hell via a ritual and it seems that little Ella was that very human and Alastor listened with deep interest as his grin stretched further before glancing over at Ella who was now curled up on the couch, her expression a mixture of confusion and fear, the thought of a living human child in hell appeared to be interesting to him...very interesting indeed...


	3. chapter 3

After speaking with Angel and Vaggie, Charlie went back over to Ella and sat on the end of the couch, putting her hand on the little girl's shoulder who was still trying to process what had happened to her.

"I know this might all seem strange to you right now and you're obviously scared and confused" she said "but don't worry, no harm will come to you here, it's much safer in here than it is out there." With a small sniffle, Ella lifted her head and turned to look at Charlie, she realised that she appeared to be a lot more friendlier than the three Demons she had encountered when she first arrived and immediately felt like she could trust her.

"Where am I, what is this place?" she asked and Charlie explained that she was in a place called the Hazbin Hotel before explaining to her that it was a place to help Demons seek redemption so that they could get into heaven and Ella asked if she could possibly help her get back to her own world, back to earth.

"Well I don't really know how to do that, but I'm sure we can figure something out" Charlie reassured the little girl "but for now you'll have to stay here at the Hotel. You seem awfully young and this place can be pretty dangerous, tell me, how old are you Ella?"

"Nine years old miss" Ella replied and Charlie sighed in response, the child was far too polite and innocent for this world, she needed to figure out a way to get her back to her own world, an innocent child like this doesn't deserve to be trapped in this world she thought to herself. Smiling, Charlie looked Ella directly in the eyes and reassured her that they'll figure out a way to get her back to her own world.

"Thank you miss" the little girl replied, smiling a little.

"You don't have to keep calling me miss" Charlie replied with a giggle "my name's Charlie, hey this reminds me, I need to introduce you to the others." Taking her by the hand, Charlie took Ella over to the others to introduce them and they didn't seem as menacing as the three Demons she met on her first arrival, apart from the tall one that was dressed all in red and had what sounded like old radio static coming from them, he was the only one that unnerved the child.

"Okay everyone, this is Ella" Charlie announced, putting her arm around her shoulders "Ella this is Vaggie" she pointed to the Moth Demon girl who responded with a slight grin but didn't say anything "and this here is Angel Dust" she pointed out the tall, spider looking Demon dressed in pink and white stripes.

"How ya doing there kid?" Angel replied, patting Ella on the head.

"Okay I guess" the child replied before Charlie took her over to the tall, smiling Demon in the red suit and he was the one that mostly gave Ella the creeps. It was the smile that unnerved her and the radio static he had coming from him, Ella could have sworn that she had heard it before.

"Greetings my dear, my name is Alastor" he said, grabbing Ella's hand and giving her a firm handshake before Charlie got a chance to introduce him to the child and she took note of how his voice sounded like that of an radio presenter from the 1920s " I was the one who found you and brought you to this fine establishment."

"Oh umm, thanks" the little girl replied shyly before Charlie introduced her to the two remaining Demons, there was one that resembled a rather grumpy looking cat with wings that sat at the bar in the lobby, drinking a bottle of booze and a small, girl Demon that appeared to have one eye who was bouncing around the lobby, cleaning everywhere.

"Now, this is Husker" Charlie said, pointing out the winged cat like Demon who grunted in response at the confused child "and this here is Nifty" the one eyed, Demon girl had bounced over to Ella to get a better look at her and the first thing about her that Ella noted was that she was around the same height as her.

"Is this a real human?" she inquired, walking in circles around Ella, studying her "she's so small and adorable." Ella shook her head and pointed out that she was a little girl and not a lady before suddenly bursting into tears as the whole situation became too overwhelming for her and Charlie immediately noticed the child's distress.

"Hey, is everything ok?" she asked, crouching down to her level.

"I..I wanna go home" the little girl sobbed, her voice shaking "I wanna go back to earth."

"Well if I knew a way how to help you get back then I would, but we don't usual have living humans come here so I've never really had any experience in sending a living human back to earth" Charlie replied, putting her hand on Ella's shoulder "but don't worry, I'll figure something out but for now you'll have to stay here and don't go out of the hotel alone, it's not entirely safe for a human, especially a child to be alone in a place like this. Now, I know you're scared, tired maybe so why don't I take you to one of the rooms where you can get some sleep ok" Ella nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve before Charlie stood up and escorted the little girl to the staircase just before the others noticed that she had been crying.

"Hey, is the kid alright?" Angel asked "we noticed that she just suddenly burst into tears." Charlie nodded and explained that this whole situation was a little overwhelming to her and she got a little upset.

"Hmm, maybe I can fix that" Alastor stated before walking over to the Nine year old who still felt a little unnerved by him, his tall stature and pointy teeth grin felt intimating to the child that she clung to Charlie's arm as he approached her "I bet I can make the little one smile." Ella watched as he summoned some kind of staff with a microphone at the end of it before tapping it as though he was testing to make sure it was working.

"Ah hah, there we go, now my dear, let's see if we can turn that frown into a smile, and I bet a nice little girl like you must have a nice smile" Alastor chuckled before speaking into the microphone staff "Why did the scarecrow win an award? Because he was outstanding in his field."

"Oh no, not the Dad jokes" Angel groaned only to earn himself a disapproved look from Charlie as the first one had made Ella smile a little so it must be working.

"Oh, is that a smile I see?" Alastor questioned when he noticed that his first Dad joke had gained a small smile from the little girl " well, let's see if we can improve that, ahem, You know, people say they pick their nose, but I feel like I was just born with mine" that one made Ella smile a little more and she even giggled a little and knowing that his attempts to make the child smile was working, Alastor told her a few more "If a child refuses to sleep during nap time, are they guilty of resisting a rest? Can February March? No, but April May!, What's brown and sticky? A stick." Before long, Ella was giggling and smiling and satisfied that he managed to cheer the young girl up, Alastor patted her on the head.

"Well, my work here is done, you can now take the child to her room and let her get some rest" he said to Charlie before walking away, humming to himself. Satisfied that little Ella had now cheered up slightly, Charlie escorted her to the one of the rooms on the top floor where most of the staff members of the hotel stayed.

"Now, I'll put you in the room next to mine, so if there's anything you need then I'll just be next door okay?" Charlie stated as she took Ella into the room next to hers. it was quite a large room with the walls painted red and right in the middle of the room was huge, double bed.

"Thank you Miss Charlie" Ella replied in her soft, little girl voice "I think I'll go to bed now." Charlie smiled and nodded at the child before reassuring her that she'll be in the next room if she needed her before leaving the room and leaving Ella alone with her thoughts as she kicked her sneakers and got into bed still wearing her Pink sweater and Jeans with her light brown hair still tied up in two loose pigtails. With a sigh, she pulled the covers over her small framed and laid down, she was still taking in this whole situation, why did those cultists take her in the first place, what had Mommy and Daddy done to result in her kidnapping, why did they want revenge in the first place. Many thoughts about this whole situation dwindled in her head until she grew more and more exhausted until she fell into a deep slumber, wondering if Charlie will figure out a way to help her get out of hell and back to earth.


End file.
